peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Four Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket to the Surprise Rescue
(Meanwhile back at Neverland, in PSL Village, the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas are enjoying their daily lives when suddenly, a female blue Sprixie named Aoi blew her horn to gather all the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas’ attention. Hearing it, they stopped doing what they’re doing, and went into a glowing white chamber inside a cave. Inside the chamber, they surround a large white sphere with a glowing rainbow Saturn-like ring around it. Then, they linked hands and began to pray) Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas: Oh, Great Uni-Mind. Thank you for protecting us all from great peril. And may you shine as bright as the stars on Ash Ketchum and his friends. We are one. (Unknown to all of the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas, a drone secretly caught a glimpse of the Uni-Mind. In a different part of the forest far away from the village, Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage saw the whole thing with the drone’s point of view on it’s camera) Shredder: So that’s where they keep that Uni-Mind. Robo-X: Indeed. (After the screen went to static, their mission to locating the Uni-Mind accomplished, Shredder turned to the Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage) Shredder: Let’s report this to Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy at once. Horned Rage: Right. Robo-X: My sentiments exactly. Killer Pig: Come on. (Suddenly, they notice a familiar ship fly by. It’s as if the four recognized it as they stared at it. Elsewhere, the ship, revealed to be Ash and his friends’ ship, landed in the forest. After they disembark, the group walked through the forest and arrived at Hangman’s Tree) Serena: Wow. You really did a good job fixing it. Ash: Thanks. Kanta: And besides, Satsuki actually agreed to help us fairies pay for the damage since she…. Iris: I know. When K. Rool and Skurvy tricked her into revealing it’s location and blew it up to try and kill Ash and his friends. Satsuki: I said I was sorry already about it. Kanta: We know. Mei: We forgave you for it. Satsuki: Because it was a redemption-type of mission that day. Kanta: Point taken. NiGHTS: Anyway, wait until you see the inside. (They go inside. They find the interior all repaired and brand new. Even the room they cleaned for Therru, Serena, and Iris was renovated too. Iris smiled at the room) Iris: Even our guest room was fixed. Biyomon: Which you described as like a castle’s bedroom last time you saw it. Therru: And that was when we cleaned it and made it. Sora: No wonder you like living in the woods. Tecna: That’s exactly what I said when we first came here four weeks ago, Sora. Sora: I didn’t know, Tecna. Tecna: No problem. Roxy: Normally people say the same things as other people. (Kairi then turned to the new Lost Team recruits) Kairi: So, you guys were always huge Ash Ketchum supporters, right? Recruits: Yes. (Sora noticed Shadow give a light smirk with his arms crossed and posed like him too, much to his notice and interest) Shadow: Trying to act like me? Sora: Maybe. (Sonic joined in with Sora) Sora: (Imitating Shadow in a calm strict voice) Don't ever mess with my powers. Sonic: (Imitating Shadow in a calm strict voice) And my brooding nature. (The group laughed while Shadow got calmly impressed with a calm frown. Then, to Rouge and the others' notice as the laughter died down, Shadow calmly tried to stifle a laugh and then laughed finally and calmly) Shadow: You know, you guys from London are not so bad. Knuckles: Yeah. Vector: You seriously know how to have fun. Cosmo: Like the children you are. Tippi: Even I'm pleased. Ash: But since this is Sora, Kairi, Arren, Link, Zelda, and Aryll’s first time here, wanna have a tour of Neverland? Zelda: I like that. Aryll: Me too, Ash. Arren: I like to see the whole island. Kairi: Count me in. Link: Good idea. Sora: (Strictly like Shadow) Try me. (Normally after everyone and even Shadow chuckled) Just kidding. I'm interested. (Then they left Hangman’s Tree and flew into the air to explore. Elsewhere in the forest, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck emerged from the bushes, exhausted from their long walk. Then they sat down by a boulder) Meowth: Man, this forest keeps going on and on. (James’ stomach suddenly growls) James: (Sighing) I'm hungry. Bleck: You’re not the only one. (A short pause, then all their stomachs growled) Jessie: You know what? I'm hungry too. Klang: Let’s find something to eat. (They immediately get up, more energized this time. Then they see some Macintosh apples in an apple tree and after their stomachs growled again, Jessie picked one and checked for something) Klang: Why are you having a staring contest with that apple? Jessie: Because I’m checking for worms. Bleck: Worms? Jessie: Yeah, worms. Bleck: (Haughtily) Excuse me. (After inspecting it more, Jessie shrugs and takes a bite. Then she sucks some apple juice out of the interior) Jessie: You know…. These apples aren’t bad. (They then took their own apple and ate it after checking for worms too. After finishing, they sighed and then suddenly, a lone angry male red Sprixie named Rojo shouted at them, surprising them) Rojo: Hey! That’s my apple tree, you thieves! Jessie: Hey, hey, hey! James: We were just hungry! Rojo: No excuses! (He pulls a hoe out and chased the five away. After running away and losing Rojo, Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket panted and then Jessie spoke up) Jessie: That was crazy! Just because we picked some apples off?! Klang: You know, looking out for each other is kind of hard. Jessie: Awe, relax, Klang. It’ll be easy eventually. Klang: But what I don't understand is why one minute K. Rool and Skurvy took me in for no reason, and then the next thing I know is that they abandoned me along with you four. Bleck: Heh. I'm on the same boat as you. I was taken in by the pirates with no memory of who I really am. The only thing I could remember, is.... (He becomes lost in thought) Bleck: I met some beautiful girl long ago, and then the rest is blurry. Another thing I kind of remember is that the girl, for unknown reasons, turned into a strange rainbow colored creature. I don't know what it is, but she was beautiful both as a human and in that form.... (Team Rocket looked at Bleck in confusion while Klang was interested) Klang: Well. Jessie: Are you sure you weren't dreaming about it? Bleck: I'm certain it wasn't a dream. (Suddenly, they hear familiar laughter from afar. They run up a cliff and hid themselves to see where the laughter came from. Then, Ash’s group emerged, laughing their heads off, having had fun on their Neverland tour) Sora: I liked the Good Pokemon Character village. That was fun. Arren: And I can honestly say it was really nice of them to let us dance besides gathering firewood. Therru: Yeah. Will: Link, girls, what were your favorite parts? Link: I liked a brief fly through of Skull Rock. Zelda: And I liked Pixie Hollow. Kairi: I liked Mermaid Lagoon. Aryll: (Giggles) Yeah. Me too. The fairies and mermaids really were nice. Serena: Yeah. The last time we met the mermaids, they sang a love song for me and Ash. Iris: Same with me and NiGHTS. (Axew happily chirps in agreement) Therru: And I sang with them with the Winx Club. Aisha: That is true, Therru. Aryll: I also liked PSL village. The Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas were so cute. Tecna: (Giggles) My sentiments exactly on the cute part. Musa: But that Uni-Mind was the bomb! Well, not literally, but…. Kairi: We know what you mean, Musa. Arren: Speaking of the Uni-Mind.... Sora: How can we protect it if K. Rool and Skurvy find out where it is? Ash: Relax, Arren and Sora. NiGHTS: K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates have no idea where the Uni-Mind is. It’s not like they’ll send spies to capture it. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. Link: But even so, if they do find it, we’ll help you make sure…! Ash: I know. But…. Serena: Ash. It’s okay to move on. Iris: Everyone loses someone dear to them eventually, but life goes on. Zelda: Yeah. What goes around, comes around. (Overhearing the conversation, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck suddenly became lost in thought) Jessie: (Whispering) Wow. Come to think of it…. Meowth: (Whispering) Life goes on, indeed…. Klang: (Whispering) What goes around, comes around…. Bleck: (Whispering) Remember the loved ones we lost.... James: (Whispering) Move on…. (After pondering, Meowth suddenly brightened up and spoke up in excitement, much to the others’ confusion) Meowth: (Whispering) I got it! This is perfect! James: (Whispering) What is it, Meowth? Jessie: (Whispering) You have a plan? Meowth: (Whispering) Yep! James: (Whispering happily) Cool! (Then whispers in confusion) But what’s the plan? Meowth: (Whispering) We are angry at K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates for abandoning us, right? Jessie, James, Klang, and Bleck: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Meowth: (Whispering) And made us decide to look out for ourselves, right? Jessie, James, Klang, and Bleck: (Whispering) Yeah, why? Meowth: (Whispering) Well, I was thinking…. What if we pretend to join Ash Ketchum and his friends?! (A short pause, then the group, except Bleck, objected while shaking their heads no) Meowth: (Whispering) Why not?! We’ll get even with the pirates! Jessie: (Whispering) There’s one itsy-bitsy problem with your plan. Meowth: (Whispering) And what’s that? Jessie: (Whispering) We’re Ash Ketchum and his friends’ enemies! They won’t trust nor believe us! (Realizing, Meowth slapped his own face in shock) Meowth: (Whispering in sarcasm) Oh, you’re right. (Then he got serious) Meowth: (Whispering seriously) Think harder for once! James: (Whispering) How can we win them over? Klang: (Whispering) Yeah, how? The last time I encountered them, I tried to shoot them. (After thinking even more, Meowth brightened up suddenly) Meowth: (Whispering) I know! We can try and…. (They huddle up and whisper. Team Rocket smiled smugly and snickered after they break the huddle with Bleck and Klang) Jessie: (Whispering) Good idea, Meowth. Meowth: (Whispering) Just follow my lead. (As Ash and his friends approach closely, the hidden Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket cover themselves up quickly in dirt and started to crawl slowly with smirks on their faces. Then on Meowth’s cue, James shook some branches of the bush they’re hidden in, attracting Ash’s group’s attention) Ash: Who’s there? (Then, discarding their smirks, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck crawled out of hiding with sad, yet exhausted looks on their faces. The group noticed them and got suspicious and angry while the new members got confused, yet suspicious) Ash: Team Rocket, Bleck, and the new crew member?! What are you doing here?! Tommy: Yeah?! Why are you here?! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika?! Meowth: (Weakly) Hello? Is someone here? Help us up…. Jessie, James, Klang, and Bleck: (Weakly) Yes, help us…. (The Winx Club roughly help them up with their magic levitation and then spun them around, making the dirt fly off of them, cleaning them) Meowth: Hey, hey! Jessie: We didn’t mean help us up roughly! James, Bleck, and Klang: Yeah! Bloom: Why should we treat you nicely now? Therru: Yeah? Musa: Especially after what you did to us in the past? Kairi: So they’re Team Rocket, Count Bleck, and the new pirate crew member you told us about? Ash: Yeah. A group of troublemakers who work for K. Rool and Skurvy. Klang: Not anymore. Stella: (Goes up to his face) Liar! Klang: I swear! Meowth: We mean it! Not anymore! James: (Hanging his head in sadness) The pirates abandoned us after the Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas rescue mission. Bleck: (Angrily) Treated us like yesterday’s trash like we didn’t even exist! Jessie: (Angrily) You have no idea what it's like to be abandoned like that! Klang: What we’re saying is the honest-to-Neverland truth! No tricks. No scams.'' Promise. ''(Jessie holds her hand out to Ash to take it. A short pause, then Ash glared and crossed his arms) Ash: Bet that’s a new scam you’re making right now. Serena: Yeah. Pretending to be abandoned. Iris: That must be a plan you concocted with the pirates. (Jessie got angry and restrained her concealed anger and herself from strangling Iris upon her remark and groaned in anger while clenching her hair in a fury) Tippi: I don’t know why I’m thinking this, but…. Kairi: But what? Tippi: I honestly believe them. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck got surprised and Jessie’s anger melted away upon hearing her) Tippi: I mean, that shadow creature you call Count Bleck seems.... Familiar.... (Silence, then just before Bleck could speak up, Tommy butted in) Tommy: Oh, what do you know about them, Tippi? Tippi: Because I was abandoned too. Yet I can't remember why. (A short pause, then Charmy spoke up) Charmy: Are you being crazy, or are we? They’re pirates, for crying out loud! James: But we're not, little guy. (Shocked on what James called him, Charmy turned to him slowly, fuming red with anger) Charmy: (Fuming) What did you call me? James: I’m not insulting you. I just said…. (Charmy lunged at him in anger as if to beat him up, causing Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck to retreat and Ash’s group to give chase) Charmy: You better run! NiGHTS: Come back here, you troublemakers! (Bloom, Charmy, Pikachu, Agumon, and Ash then tackled Jessie, James, Meowth, Bleck, and Klang respectively and was about to punch them when suddenly, three lasers shot at the ground next to them, catching their attention. They look up and they see Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage standing over them, with the three latters aiming their laser guns at them) Shredder, Robo-X, Killer Pig, and Horned Rage: Gotcha. Charmy: Who are they? Bloom: (To Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck) Friends of yours? Jessie: I don’t know them. (James, Meowth, Klang, and Bleck objected in agreement. Then Robo-X fired another laser at them, but all ten of them dodged the attack. Then Shredder attempted to slash at Meowth, but he dodged as well. Ash’s group caught up with them and noticed the four mysterious warriors) Aryll: Who are they? Ash: I don’t know them either. NiGHTS: But whoever they are…. (Pulls his dagger out) Those four might be trouble. Tecna: My sentiments exactly! (After the Winx Club changed into their Enchantix forms, they jump at the four warriors, but they leapt gracefully out of the way and landed gracefully like cats) Stella: Nimble, are they? Ash: Oh boy. Pikachu: (Surprised calmly) Pika.... (Shredder then copied himself and surrounded the Winx Club. Then the real Shredder jumped out of the group and attacked Tecna before she and the Winx Club reacted. Then the replicas returned to the real Shredder) Shredder: Think you can outsmart this technique? (He repeats this and this time, he attacks Bloom before she reacted. Immediately recovering, Bloom concentrated on the real Shredder and then she successfully blasts him, making the replicas vanish. However, Shredder recovered) Shredder: Not bad. (Suddenly, the Killer Pig and Horned Rage jumped at and attacked the Winx Club from behind. Ash and his friends rushed in to help, but Robo-X attacked, knocking them down) Horned Rage: Nice try. (Then, the Winx Club broke free from the Killer Pig and Horned Rage’s grasp and prepared to attack Robo-X and Shredder when suddenly, Shredder threw a smoke pellet into the ground, making the area smoke up and causing everyone, except Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage, to cough) Bloom: (Coughing) I can’t see! Ash: (Coughing) Hurry! Let’s get…! (Suddenly, Robo-X kicks Ash down before he could finish. Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, meanwhile, escaped the smoke, coughing, and then once the coughing died down, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck recovered and looked in shock and concern as the smoke died down. But to their surprise and shock, Ash’s group, having recovered by the smoke, were pinned down by a huge net set by the Horned Rage and struggling to break out) Serena: Let us out! Shredder: Sorry, but no can do, girl. (Robo-X aims his cannon at her and just when he fired, something hits his cannon off his arm, revealing to be a magic blast. Ash’s group and even Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage got surprised by that and they turned to see that it was Bleck who fired the magic blast at Robo-X) Robo-X: Aren’t you…? Bleck: Silence! Jessie: Nobody messes with those twerps! Shredder: Let us guess. You like to finish them off? Jessie: (Short pause) Nope. (She, James, and Meowth threw watermelons, that Meowth chopped up, at the four, knocking them down, surprising Ash’s group. Then, Klang grabbed the netting they were trapped in with his hand and like the snake he is, chomped a hole in it. Ash’s group, still confused, escaped through the hole Klang made) Aisha: (Confused) Team Rocket, Bleck, and new guy…? (Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage recovered, but then Jessie, James, Meowth, and Bleck grabbed them respectively and pulled them to their faces) Jessie: If you ever tell K. Rool and Skurvy about this…. Meowth: We’ll make you sorry. James: That's right. (Then, to their surprise, Shredder, Robo-X, the Horned Rage, and the Killer Pig broke free from their grips and wiped the watermelon chunks off of them calmly) Shredder: Very well. Robo-X: You got lucky this time. Killer Pig: But step out of line, and we’ll make you suffer the consequences. Horned Rage: And we'll make you sorry. (The four mysterious warriors threw more smoke pellets, smoking themselves. After the group shielded themselves, they see the smoke die down and reveal that the four warriors have vanished. After a short silence, Ash and Pikachu broke the silence) Ash: Incredible…. Pikachu: (Amazed) Pikachu.... James: How we have watermelons? Well, we had some and…. Ash: No, no, no! I mean, you saved our lives. Bloom: Why? Jessie: Because we told you already. Meowth: We were abandoned by K. Rool and Skurvy like trash. Klang: We wish to get even with them. (Tippi flew up to Bleck) Tippi: What you did to the tall muscular warrior was great. And thank you. (Bleck blushed a bit) Bleck: It was nothing to it. (After that's done, Ash’s group thought it over and then Ash nods) Ash: Fine. We'll trust you. But…. Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: But what? Ash: You need to prove yourselves that you’re on our side by a little…. Training. Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: Training? For what? Ash: For joining our team. Pikachu: (Nods) Pikachu. (Klang and Bleck understood) Klang: Understood. Bleck: That's fine with me. Team Rocket: (Unaware at first) Ah, okay. That’s…. (Realizes in shock) WHAT?! (But before they know it, the group grabbed Team Rocket and carried them, as well as a cooperating Klang and Bleck, to the Meeting Grounds to discuss Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck’s fate) Coming up: Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck undergo a huge training session with Ash and his friends to prove their loyalty, as well as get to know one another. Afterwards, Ash’s group is introduced by Tails and the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas’ latest creation and a new comrade, and then PSL Village comes under attack by Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage, with some help from the pirates, and Ash’s group, including their new comrades, must try to protect the Uni-Mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies